Nozaki's Apartment
Nozaki's apartment is the living and work space of Umetarou Nozaki. Description The apartment are located in an apartment block a close distance away from Roman Academy. Yukari Miyako occupies a block a few floors above Nozaki's. He lives in apartment No. 606. The doorbell is on the right side of the wall (facing the door). Much of the main story line in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun takes place here, as it is the main work space for Nozaki and his assistants. His apartment block is made of a few rooms- a main room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small hallway. Nozaki's room with his bed is in the back.The bedroom has a sliding door.In his room, he has a small cabinet at the head of his bed on which he has placed a small, round alarm clock and a lamp. On this cabinet, he has placed some books on the shelves. A small potted plant is also on top of three small cupboards on the left side of the room Episode 7. His kitchen has the basic requirements. A clock hangs above the open window that looks directly into the kitchen. A full length window opens onto a small terrace overlooking the street. Light blue drapes cover the window. An air conditioner has been placed above the window. When he enters the main room, the light switches are on the left. On this side, there is also another cabinet with more supplies and a fax machine. A bulletin board also hangs above this cabinet. This room has his desk with all his manga tools and a desk lamp. To Nozaki's left hangs a calendar. A bulletin board hangs directly in front of him above his desk. Nozaki sits in a swivel chair. A bookshelf which holds all his manga in bound volumes as well as some other books. A small waste basket is on one side of the bookshelf. A filing cabinet is on its other side. On the bookshelf, a couple of mugs are holding pens, etc. Above the bookshelf is a poster of a basketball team. A stereo along with an art figurine and a small tanuki doll are also placed on the bookshelf. Sakura comments that they listen to whatever BGM they like when they're working, but Nozaki usually turns it off when the song is by Seo. A small table is on the floor. Everyone usually sits around this table on cushions to work on their respective parts for the manga. When Nozaki has to communicate with them, he usually joins them and sits on the floor. This room also has a TV for everyone to use when they are taking a break from working on the manga (Episode 2). Mikoshiba and Nozaki also use it to play video games. Potted plants are placed next to the TV on each side. Finally, there is hallway that leads into this main living room where everyone takes off their shoes at the door before they enter. Anime Blueprints Nozakiapartment1.jpg Nozakiapartment2.jpg Apartment1.jpg Apartment2.jpg Apartment3.jpg Category:Locations Category:Universe